something you don't know
by vamp heart girl
Summary: shanes over protective Claire has a secret past Micheal and eve are having problems then Claire ends up in a another guys arms on door step of the glass house unconscious.
1. Chapter 1

somthing you dont know  
chapter 1  
Summary:shanes over protective claire has a secret past micheal and eve are having problems then claire ends up in a  
nother guys arms on door step of the glass house uncontious.

c pov  
''I will tell him soon! please just belive me he wont mind too much'' claire begged as she spoke down the phone on her  
way to the glass house the weather was boiling as usal in morganville she would never understand the vamps chose  
of location she continued her conversation in a hushed tone the last thing she needed was for someone to hear this  
just the thought of monica running and blabbing to everone made her skin crawl ''honistly if you would just belive me for  
one mineute'' she snapped a few seconds later she was on the porch of the glass house ''right gotta go love you  
kisses and hugs from me ok bye'' she hung up and walked in with a start as she saw her 3 room mates sitting on  
the . they didnt hear did they? claire didnt realise that she was looking so guilty  
''are you ok?'' shane questioned as he walked over to her  
''yeah why wouldnt i be? i gotta get a drink'' she replied as she practicly ran to the kitchen .claire didnt relise she was  
being followed untill she turned and saw micheal she about jumped out of her skin ''woah'' she breathed ''dont scare me lik-''  
micheal cut in and asked ''claire who was that guy on the phone?''  
''wh- you..um...no-one!'' she stuttered  
''bullshit'' he yelled loud enough for shane and eve to burst in  
''what the hells going on in here?'' said eve  
''go on tell them'' micheal promted  
'' nothing to worry about''she replied  
''right so who was the guy on the phone yeah i heard''mike shot back  
'' claire ?'' shane questioned he sounded hurt he repeated his last sentence but louder  
''right you all really need to back off i dont have to tell you anything''clair snapped  
''you do im your land lord and i want to know what is going on'' micheal said in a matter of fact tone  
claire close to tears turned round and shouted ''screw you land lord im leaving'' before anyone had chance to stop her she stormed out in to morganville night ...

dududu there you go this is my first fanfic so please be nice sorry for gramma and spelling mistakes but hoped you enjoyed it i will try and update tommorow please review thank you xxx


	2. Chapter 2

something you dont know  
chapter 2

i dont own mv or vd by the way i just realy like the plots :D  
cpov  
i cant belive that none of them trust me i have done nothing wrong ok storming out into morganville at night was just a  
bit dramatic but it was just too much who does that to a friend i know i was walking in circules but i coudnt go back just  
yet i couldnt let th-

nobodys pov  
claire was cut of mid thought by a pair of cold hands one round her waist and one over her mouth she was pulled in to  
a dark alley claire was so sure that this was the end she knew that she would eventually be killed but she wanted to be  
at piece with her friends when the day came. she closed her eyes so she couldnt see her attaker it wouldnt do her  
much good now any way she took a sharp breath getting ready for pain when she heared some one laugh ''open your  
eyes '' it was a comand and the voice sounded a bit familliar she began to open her eyes and saw (i was going to end it  
here but im not that mean)''damon'' she breathed before the hole world went black

d pov  
''damn claire im not that bad'' i said to the girl in my arms who appeared to have fainted.i heared a russling and i  
protctively held claire close i wasnt scared however i was relived when i saw stephan'' well if it isnt my baby brother'' i  
said sarcasticly ''nice to see you to ''he glances down to the body in my arms'' what did you do to claire?'' he  
questioned ''nothing she saw me and fainted at how amiazing i am''i cockly replied  
''what ever'' stephan sounded tired but he took claire  
''were are you going the dorms are that way '' i announced  
''she doesn't live in the dorms i thought you knew that''steph said walking away  
''no i didnt know that why did she leave the dorms and why didnt she tell me'' i must of sound hurt because i was im  
suppose to look after claire and how can i when she wont tell me any thing  
''oh some girls pushed her down the staires she didnt tell you because you probably would have killed them'' that was  
true and as soon as i find out who they are i will kill them.

10 mineutes later

we arrived where claire was supposedly living we knocked and a young blonde vamp answered the door with a  
questioning look on his face until he saw claire and his expression turned to relife i turned back to steph who was  
quitely checking claire for bites well atleast we think the same i turned to the blond vamp and saw he was now joined by  
a goth and jock?''claire'' the goth yelpped as she went to run to her friend the jock stopped her '' may we come in i  
asked calmly seeing claire wimper must of made them agree yes the blond started ''ok we dont want trouble so you  
can come in '' i once again turned to steph he was lookng at a faded bite mark on claires neck i turned to the vamp and  
lunged he was going to pay for biting claire '' stop '' i heard claire quitely wisper .

there you go chapter 2 again sorry for spelling and grammer please review thank you xx


	3. Chapter 3

something you dont know

chapter 3

shanes pov

i was so confused i heard the knock at the door mike went to see vamp speed i looked out the window and saw to vamps who phsycaly looked about 18 and 21 but i knew they were probably alot older then i saw claire in the younger ones arms and mike talking to the older one when i got there eve was also there 'claire' she tried to run out but i stopped her whoever these guys were i had a bad feeling i didn't want mike to invite them in but looking at claire she needed in as soon as mike said they could come in the black haired one lunged at mike pinning him to the wall there was shouting but everyone heard claire wisper stop.

dpov

i held the vamp against the wall he was struggling in pain but he was going to pay for hurting claire i almost spat in his face ''what the fuck have you done to my sister i swear to fucking god i will snap you neak and leave you in the sun if you ever bite her again'' thats when i herd her fragile voice wimper ''stop'' was she compelled he held the struggling vamp aganst the wall as claire contiued''thats micheal he owns this house'' all of a sudden i saw red ''so you drink from and rent a house to a miner'' then i felt something in my back shit the jock staked me i fell to the floor then i saw the jock grab claire while stephen was trying to get the stake out my back then i saw the goth go over to claire and slap her then she fell into the jocks arms by then stehpen had got the stake out it healed quickly i stalked over to claire who was franticly crying saying '' it wsnt the blonde who bit her'' when the wall began to shift and change shape .

shanes pov

great that is all we need the ice queen i was still holding claire she had a red mark from were eve slapped her i was shocked when she first did it but then i understood she was seeing if claire was compelled ''goodevening shane eve micheal''spoke the ice queen as she glided elegantly to the couch she even made that old thing look like a throne.''and the salvitore brothers its good to see you again'' she then made her way to claire ''and the salvitore sister seams they have been searchig for you for a long time'' she said in a silky tone .''wait what'' i rudely intrupted the brown haired vamp then spoke ''my name is stephan salvitore and that thing is my brother damon'' ''nice to meet you now give claire back before i rip you in to a hundren pieces '' said damon ''why do you want her?'' i asked '' were trying to protect her !'' said damon ''from who?'' Amile asked

'' klause'' claire answered

thanks for reading please review i dont own anything and sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes :D xx


	4. Chapter 4

something you dont know chapter 4

shanes pov who the hell was klause i wanted to know who the guy who was trying to hurt claire and why these salvitors felt the need

to protect claire she was safe with me i was soo caught up in my thoughts that i bearly heard ice queen ''i think we

should all come back to the founders house i am sure damon and stefan have some things they want to clear up aswell

as any questions you 3 may have im sure claire will have the answers you need''she started to open the portal the

something flew out of a diffrent portal yelling claire but before the nutty mccracular could come trough the portal i saw

claire use amazig streanth to push the older vamp into the back wall stephan the young vamp injected her with

something and she fell limp again!it took me a second to relise that claire was a leach.

d pov i kind of new deep down that the blonde vamp haddnt bit claire the bite and vamp smelt compleatly diffrent but know i

knew the sent of her attaker and i would kill them the first chance i got i was pretending to listen to amile but i didnt

really like her she's mine stephs and claires niece i always thought she was realy snobby anyway we were about to go

throught the portal when another mix mash shape appeared on the wall and the sent that was on claires wound filled

the air me and stephan both reconised it and got into a fighting stance i cold feel claire try to pull me away she used

vampire streanth to throw me into the wall the steph came up behinder her and injected her with vervain me and steph

were back in fighting stance in under a mineut just a the figger materialised i looked to my left and saw amiles face

filled with worry and fear then i looked back to see the one person i thought was dead that steph killed the one person

that bit claire the one i wanted so despratley to kill but couldnt

myrinn salvitore my father .

bet you didnt see that one coming thank you for reading few things to say thanks to the people who reviwed means alot

to hear your feed back second thing i dont own anything third sorry for poor spellings and grammer and forth please

review xxx:D


End file.
